Never Ending Darkness
by yamidragonlady14
Summary: We finally find out who the new girl is and she is plagued by a thought and some new kids who are trying to change her image. ratedR for Indesreat thoughts and murder..


Duelist Legacy's   
By: Yamidragonlady14  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Joey,Yugi,or any of the others  
but I Do however own The Blue Eyes White Dragon  
card,not just bratty little Kaiba eh. Well all I ask   
is that you read it and reveiw it.  
  
Chapter 1   
The First Day at Dominino High   
  
  
  
  
"Salia a female voice calls from downstairs, "Hurry up or you'll be late for your first  
day of school." the voice continued.  
"Huh?" Salia says as she stirs in her bed looking at the clock to see what time it is .  
"Salia, get out of your bed and get downstairs for breakfast this damned instant!" Salia's mom yells as   
Salia jerks up from the sound.  
  
"Morning sweeti!" Salia's mom says as she hands Salia a bowl of oatmeal  
"Whats good about it?!" Salia says grumpily as her father puts down the   
morning paper and gives her quick yet "Don't take that tone with your  
mother"Smile.  
"Salia I thought I'd give you a ride today in my new car." Salia's Father   
says trying to cheer Salia up for having to switch to a new school.  
"Relax honey don't be so uptight." Salia's mother says while Salia looks   
down into her oatmeal while her mother and father start up a new conver  
sation about   
"Mom if its okay I'd prefer to stay home today if its okay with you and   
Dad of course." Salia says slyly while trying to persuade her parents to  
let her stay home.  
"Of course not Salia!" Salia's mother says enraged that Salia even asked   
the question.  
"Mom what if anybody doesn'like me?" Salia says getting up from the table  
and pounding her fist on the table. "I'm not going!" Salia yells  
  
"Well Mr. amd Mrs. Yokimi your child will be in mr Tominaki's homeroom."  
the princapal says as Salia scowls from boredom as her parent's sign forms.  
"Come now Ms.Yokimi to your new classroom and classmates." the princapal   
says as Salia get's up and heads toward's the door where the pricapal is   
standing.  
  
While walking down the hall Mrs. Yokimi checks to see if Salia has everything  
that she'd need for school.  
"Here we are." the pincapal says while opening a door that says Tominaki's home-  
room.  
"Uh class can I have your attention please?" Mr. tominaki asks the class   
while a blonde headed boy plays a game of Duel Monsters with a multicolored haired boy .  
  
"uh Ms. Salia would you take seat next Mr.Wheeler please? Mr. Tominaki asks   
Salia as she looks shy and point's out to where he wants her to sit.  
"Uh hi there". Joey says trying to put his Mr.Cool charm on for Salia.  
"Hey Joey it's your turn the boy with multicolored hair says to Joey.  
"Hold on Yug." Joey says towards the boy who is looking pretty ticked   
off from him leaving the game.  
"So uh Salia is it? Joey says with a sly look on his face, "Uh since your   
new and all how bout I show ya round?" Joey says in a Brooklyn like  
twang.  
"Uh sure I guess". Salia says smiling at how somebody is already paying   
attention to her already.  
"So Uh Salia you like Duel Monsta's?" Joey says as Salia gets up to walk  
over with him to where the boy he called Yug is.  
"Hi there welcome to our school." Yugi says to Salia.  
"Hey cool a Blackland Fire Dragon!" Salia says while looking at the card   
with chibi like eyes.  
"Uh thanks" Yugi says shyly.  
"Its so cute!" Salia yells with stars in her eyes.  
"Cutes not really the word." Joey says embarassed that a card that good   
was called cute.  
"What makes it cute?" a girl with auburn brown hair says to Salia.  
"What makes it cute, look at it its a dragon whats not cute about it  
Salia says outraged but with chibi eyes when she says the word "dragon."  
"So ya like dragon cards?" Joey says trying to strike up a conversati-  
on with Salia.  
"Like em I love em." Salia says wih chibi like eyes again.  
"What kinda cards do ya have?" Joey asks as Salia unzips her backpack  
like she was reading Joey's mind or something.  
"Here." Salia says while handing Joey her deck.  
"Good cards." Joey says while thumbing through them.  
"Lets see Fu dragon of China, Blackland fire Dragon, Baby Dragon,  
Blues Eyes White Dragon, Joey says while just passing it up without   
realizing what he's looking at."Waita minuete Blues Eyes White Dragon!"  
Joey yells unbeleiving what he sees with his own two eyes.  
"What?!" Yugi and the girl yell at the same time.  
"Yugi I thought there were only four in the whole world!" Joey yells   
as Yugi looks at it with wide eyes,almost as much Joey did.  
"Salia where'd you get a such a card?!" Yugi asks Salia while she   
acts like its no big deal.  
Suddenly the bell rings' well Ive got art Salia says while walking out  
the homeroom door while everyone else is in absolute aww.  
well that's the end of this chapter remember please be nice and review   
since it is my very first ever fan fic. 


End file.
